Ally is alone
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally Moon is alone while her husband Austin Moon is on tour for 2 weeks. Right now Ally is in bed, trying to sleep. It doesn't work. She's unable to fall asleep, but doesn't really know why.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to ****InuKaglover4ev22.**

* * *

**Ally is alone**

**Ally Moon is alone while her husband Austin Moon is on tour for 2 weeks.**

**Right now Ally is in bed, trying to sleep.**

**It doesn't work. **

**She's unable to fall asleep, but doesn't really know why.**

**Ally think it's annoying and sad that Austin only left about 7 hours ago and she already has a problem.**

**She's no longer afraid of the dark like she was as a kid so it cannot be that.**

Ally hasn't been afraid of the dark since she was 11 and now she's 29.

She's not sick so that's not it either.

"Why can't I sleep?" mumbles Ally.

It's not too hot or too cold in the bedroom and the bed is nice and cozy.

Going to sleep should be very easy.

"Do I need to pee? No. I wanna sleep. I really feel tired so I don't understand why I am still awake." says Ally.

She switch on her laptop and write a bit on a new song for a while.

45 minutes later, she feel no closer to sleep than before.

"That didn't work at all." says Ally.

She look over next to her on the bed where Austin would be if he was home.

Dougie, the Dolphin is there, along with a note written by Austin, saying "If you need a cute soft thing to hug. Here's Dougie."

Ally gently grab Dougie for the first time in years.

She hug the beloved plushie.

Unfortunately not even this makes her fall asleep.

At the same time, Austin sit in his bed on the tour bus, reading a book.

"Hmm, I wonder how Ally is doing. Should I call her? No, she's very likely asleep by now." thinks Austin.

"Maybe there's something sweet on TV." says Ally as she grab the TV remote from her nightstand and press the on-button.

The big HD TV on the wall activates.

Some sort of French horror movie is on.

Ally doesn't like that so she change to another channel.

Night cartoons come on instead.

Ally is an adult, but she still like cute girlie cartoons so she watch that for a while.

"Very adorable." says Ally with a smile.

She's still unable to sleep though.

Ally put on a pink bathrobe and walk down to the kitchen where she grab a glass of cold milk.

"Perhaps this can help." says Ally as she drink the milk.

It does not help.

She return to bed.

"Hi, Dougie." says Ally to the beloved plush dolphin.

Ally almost feel like Dougie smile as a cute response.

"If only you were aliv says Ally as she look at Dougie.

Dougie can actually come to life, but only once a year on Stuffed Animal Day and that is not this day.

Ally doesn't know this. Or she sort of knew, but forgot as she became an adult.

"You're adorable." says Ally.

Suddenly Ally feel tired. She close her eyes and fall asleep.

The reason that Ally can suddenly sleep is unknown, but she is happy, since she wants to sleep.

8 hours later it is morning.

Ally wake up and smile.

She notice that Dougie and the note is no longer on the bed where they were before she fell asleep.

"Weird..." says Ally.

Ally sees that Dougie is in the bookshelf.

"How did Dougie get over there?" says Ally.

She put on her black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

2 hours later.

Ally play a song on her purple Gibson SJ 200 acoustic guitar.

It is a song she wrote herself.

The name of the song is The White Rose.

45 minutes later, Ally eat a vego pizza and drink coffee.

"Nice." says Ally with a sweet smile.

After that, Ally goes for a walk in the Miami tropical garden.

"Sweet." says Ally, happy that it is such a beautiful summer day.

She soon get to the koi pond.

This is a place where Ally has spend a lot of time during her life.

Back when she was a teen girl she'd come here often to have a calm zen moment in order to have peace after school.

"Awww." says a happy Ally in a soft sweet tone.

Just like when she was a teen, Ally takes a seat on the white bench by the koi pond.

She feel very relaxed.

It makes her happy that this place can still be so nice and relaxing.

"Wonderful." says Ally.

Ally does not spend any time with Trish because Trish no longer live in Miami.

Trish moved to France a few years ago.

Ally and Trish are still friends, but they haven't met in person since Trish moved. They still keep in contact via video-chat, e-mail, phone and txt though.

"I miss her." says Ally, thinking about Trish.

50 minutes later, Ally return home.

Once home, she switch clothes and then she check her email.

There's one from her producer Naomi Jenkins who tell her that they have decided to let Ally make a new album soon.

"Yay." says a happy Ally.

She eat a sandwich.

"I hope Austin's okay." says Ally.

2 hours later.

Ally play piano.

She has Dougie next to her on the piano seat.

The song she play is an old Italian one.

Ally is pretty happy right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the years, Ally's skill on the piano has increased so she's even better now than she was as a teen.

She's also become more skilled with other instruments, primarily guitar and violin.

"Awww." says Ally.

There's a cute smile on her face.

"Music is wonderful." says Ally.

50 minutes later.

Ally change strings on her Taylor 12-string acoustic guitar.

"I should use this guitar more and write some songs that are 12-string focused." says Ally.

Now she feel suddenly a bit sad again when she remember how much she miss Austin.

"Sweetie me need my man..." mumbles Ally.

Ally gives Dougie a hug.

"Well, guess I should clean the kitchen." says Ally.

She change clothes and then she starts to clean the kitchen.

"Keeping things clean is kinda important." says Ally.

Ally like to keep her home clean and nice.

Austin is a bit more casual, but he often keep things clean as well.

"La la la, sweet I am!" sings Ally.

Her voice is warm and smooth as always.

Age has only had a positive influence on her voice.

She sound very good.

People has even said that she sound better than Maya Crow.

2 hours later.

Ally play a song on a Martin D 28 acoustic guitar.

She use an old coin as a pick.

Ally also sing.

_**When the sun rise above my home I feel very sweet.**_

_**Long hair on my head and smooth skin on my feet.**_

_**Never do I forget where I come from.**_

_**I am a sweet person, yes.**_

_**Life is good for me.**_

_**Someday I hope to no evil see.**_

_**Hold my hand and tell me what you feel.**_

_**I will never forget who I am.**_

_**After my friend moved away I was forced to change a bit.**_

_**Only a little in order to fit.**_

_**Fit in here in the city that is my home.**_

_**Yay.**_

The guitar is actually Austin's, but Ally sometimes use it too, such as today.

Ally smile.

"Nice song." says Ally.

She switch to a Gibson L 00 acoustic guitar. This is one of Ally's own guitars.

Ally play fingerstyle and sing.

_**Summertime is fun for me.**_

_**I would just love to be free.**_

_**Tring my best to foos things see.**_

_**Please, be cute to me.**_

_**I don't know, where I should go.**_

_**Help me and let me know.**_

_**Where to go and what to do.**_

_**Be sweet to me forever.**_

_**Very cute, indeed.**_

_**Oh, yeah.**_

"Yay." says Ally, feeling more happy again.

She put away the guitar.

17 minutes later.

Ally grab Dougie.

She hug the sweet plushie.

"Little Dougie." says Ally.

The beloved plush dolphin means a lot to Ally.

Ally drink some tea.

"You're so soft." says Ally as she gently pet Dougie's plush fur.

It feels safe to have Dougie.

Just like when Ally was a kid.

"Dougie wanna see Ally be happy." is what Dougie would say if he was alive.

2 hours later.

Ally eat dinner.

Her dinner this night is sushi.

"Awww, so yummy." says Ally with a cute smile.

Next to her on the couch is Dougie and a few other stuffed animals.

"Sweet." says Ally.

Right now, Ally doesn't feel that alone.

The next day, after lunch.

Ally play a song on her Taylor 12-string acoustic guitar.

She sit in front of her high quality mic, recording the song with her nice simple recording-system, since this song is one she plan to put on her next album.

She play fingerstyle.

The song is a slow soft song.

It's a mix of folk and blues.

Ally is happy.

"Nice." thinks Ally with a sweet smile.

Clearly she's happy and that's because the song sounds wonderful.

When the sonmg ends, Ally giggle a bit.

She then record another song and add some subtle minimum drum-effect via her recording-system.

"Not bad." says Ally.

6 minutes later, Ally switch to her pink Gibson Les Paul studio electric guitar.

She use it to record a sweet song.

Ally also sing.

_**L'amore è molto dolce.**_

_**Sono il tuo migliore amico.**_

_**Tienimi la mano, ti guiderò.**_

_**Tutto ciò che dico è vero.**_

_**Quando il sole tramonta sarò ancora qui.**_

_**Non provare mai paura.**_

_**Ti amo.**_

_**Sì, certamente.**_

_**Hallelujah!**_

The song is one that Ally has written herself a few months ago.

"Sweet. yay." says Ally, all cute.

Several days later, Austin get back home.

"Hi, Austin." says Ally in joy, happy that Austin has returned.

She give Austin a hug.

"How's life been while I was gone?" says Austin.

"Not too bad." says Ally.

"Alright, Ally." says Austin and then gives Ally a romantic kiss.

"I'm gonna cook us something awesome for dinner." says Ally.

"Sounds good." says Austin.

Austin takes off his jacket and shoes and then plop down on the couch.

He smile when he notice Dougie on the couch next to him.

"Good to see that little Dougie's kept you company." says Austin.

"Yeah. Dougie is a very cutie cute plushie dolphin." says Ally.

55 minutes later, Ally and Austin eat pasta and fish.

"This food is wonderful. Much better than the cheap stuff I ate during the tour." says Austin.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Ally.

"You're welcome, my love." says Austin.

Ally is very happy that her husband is back from his tour now.

"How was the tour?" says Ally.

"It was pretty good." says Austin.

"Okay." says Ally.

"Yeah." says Austin.

"Nice that the tour went well." says Ally.

"Thanks, Ally." says Austin.

The next day.

Ally open an old box that stands in the back of her closet and in the box she finds Bobby, the Bear, Larry, the Laughing Lizard and all of her other old stuffed animals.

"Cute." says Ally, happy to find her olf plushies and that they are still in good condition.

She decides to keep them in case she ever have a kid so that kid can get the stuffies.

Ally place a note in the box.

The note says "For my future kid."

Ally walk out to the living room, where Austin is playing a song on his Gibson Hummingbird acoustic guitar.

"You won't believe what I found. My old stuffies." says Ally.

"That's sweet." says Austin.

"I know. And if we ever have a kid I think that kid should get our old stuffies, don't you?" says Ally.

"I agree, Ally." says Austin.

"Good." says Ally.

Austin sing and Ally joins in, playing her Gibson L 00.

_**High above, the sky is blue.**_

_**I feel good, that is true.**_

_**When the light fade way, I can see.**_

_**The tings that used to be hidden from me.**_

_**Love, glory and friendship.**_

_**All the way to the end.**_

_**Never give up.**_

_**Never be sad.**_

_**Try to smile each day.**_

Austin play rythm on his guitar and Ally play the lead.

_**Only you and I can see, the future that's good and free.**_

_**Never give up and never forget, the love we all shall get.**_

_**Beyond the mountans. Far away.**_

_**Is a place where I once used to stay.**_

_**Love and honor, everyday.**_

_**Nothing more than truth, I say.**_

_**Hold my hand, until the end.**_

_**Be my best friend.**_

_**When the dark breaks away, I can say, that this is a cute good day.**_

_**Yeah.**_

Ally and Austin both strum a good solid chord to end the sweet song.

"Yay. So wonderful." says Ally.

"Okay, babe." says Austin.

Ally smile as she give Austin a kiss.

2 months later, Ally is once again home alone while Austin is on tour.

She play piano.

Over on the couch is Dougie, the Dolphin.

"Awwww." says Ally as she think back to how fun it was to play with Dougie back during her childhood.

Those years are things Ally still remember.

Ally is happy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
